Crucified
Crucified is a song by the Swedish band Army of Lovers. The dance has only appeared in Just Dance 4 so far. There is a Mash Up for the song available exclusively on the PS3 and Wii U version of the game. Background The backgruond appears to be either inside a manor or castle. The wallpapers are red and there's marblefloor. Also, candles on the wall and four paintings. It appears that the dancers actually are just characters in these paintings. Sometimes the background changes to some room that might be a ballroom. There's still candles on the walls but now there's four tall windows. The outside of the windows sometimes changes colours and light up the room, but also displays different types of weathers, like thunderstorms. Dancers The dancers wear very classy-looking clothes. ' Player 1:' *Her hair is almost like Ms. Frankenstein's, but it is red and pink like her dress *A red and pink dress *Red socks and mask *Black ribbons around her neck and left hand *Black shoes. Player 2: *Blond hair *A black and red costume with a pink shirt underneath *Cherry red glasses *Black shoes. ' ' Player 3: *A very classic hairstyle *A yellow blouse with a black and white striped corset over it *Yellow bloomers *A black g"skirt" *Black high-heels ' Player 4:' *Brown hair *An orange open blouse *Orange leggings as well and pink pants *Black high-heels *A pink flower in his hair *A red masquerade mask Gold Moves Each character has two Gold Moves but all of them are exact same ones. To obtain them, shake your hands in the beginning and then bring them together over your head. Mash Up The Mash Up is only available on the Wii U and PS3 version of the game, the songs that appear in-order are(No Repeats): *Love You Like a Love Song *Sympathy For The Devil *Firework *Hot N Cold * Ring My Bell *Jai Ho *Maneater *Marcia Baila *I Don't Feel Like Dancing *Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) *Funkytown Trivia *The player can see P2 almost tripping over his feet on the first chorus. *The dancer for P4 is based on Mehdi Kerkouche. *Love You Like A Love Song in the Dance Mash-up is only used as an intro. No moves are counted for her. Also when Symphany For The Devil appears she appears with fire around her, making it look like she's burning up Love You Like A Love Song's character. *P3's and P4's gold moves are very tricky to get right. Since they don't do that move of their hands like the rest. *P4 is a male, but looks similar to a female, which has gotten some players confused. * In mashup, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) character pictogram color is changed from black to brown. *This song's mash-up is one of the few (possibly only) mash-up(s) on Just Dance 4 to not have light blue lyrics. Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:90's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Not Common Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014